


F1 World - The Champ is Here

by pcwtosh



Series: Driving Fast In The Hard Lane [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Beach Sex, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: The greatest of his generation has won his 6th world title in his second home whilst his understudy watches on.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/George Russell
Series: Driving Fast In The Hard Lane [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682599
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	F1 World - The Champ is Here

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

Previously: F1 World - Marina Bay

_Lando begged as George smiled above him triumphantly. The Williams driver rocked forward, balancing the weight of his upper body on his fist as his crotch hovered tantalisingly in front of the teenager’s face._

**F1 World - The Champ is Here**

Lewis exited the final corner of the Circuit of the Americas in Austin, Texas. Crossing the line in third place he had done it, 6-time world champion, the 5th championship in 6 years and a step closer to becoming the greatest driver ever. Lewis climbed out of his car to the adulation of his adoring American fans. 

The drivers all headed for The Pen to talk to the press, it was a largely uneventful day in Austin, the drivers had been well behaved with the biggest drama coming from Sebastien Vettel’s suspension failure. George watched his idol and hopefully his future teammate Lewis celebrating his 6th championship, _[that will be me someday]_ he told himself.

Leaving the Pen, George went back to the Williams motorhome to get changed, being a Mercedes driver he had to go to the Championship party. “George! Welcome to the party” Toto beamed, “Claire let you come along then!” he chuckled. “I didn’t ask.” George smirked, Toto chuckled slapping his large Austrian hand on George’s back. The Mercedes team sang awfully out of tune, “we are the champions, we are the champions!!!!” George grinned picturing himself in the middle.

A Mercedes engineer forced a beer into George’s hand which the 21-year-old accepted. The Williams driver took a swig of beer as the party livened up, mechanics dancing to cheesy pop tunes while George hid at the side gravitating towards Valterri. The gentle Finn smiled, “how’s it going George.” he started, “I’m good thanks, how are you?” George replied. “I’m fine, can’t wait to get away from this Lewis-party though.” Valterri chuckled, rolling his eyes. George smirked, “Is he that difficult a teammate?” Valterri took a sip of beer, “don’t rush into my race seat and you’ll like him longer.” he winked.

“Is he an arsehole then?” George continued, “na, I wouldn’t say that.” Valterri answered quickly. "But it sucks living in the shadows." He continued. George nodded in agreement, "you going to stick it with Mercedes or do you want to move and become a number one driver?" He asked. "Better off being in a race winning car than being a team leader for a points scoring team, trust me." Valterri replied before one of the Mercedes press team came across and dragged the Finn away from their corner to dance, George watched on smiling taking another draught of his beer.

A few moments passed before George began to feel a little uneasy by himself in the corner. He just began to wonder if he could slip away quietly when a hand pulled at his arm. "Come join the party man." Lewis smiled at him, "You're in the Mercedes family, get involved." Lewis pulled George into the crowd to loud cheers and whooping from the Mercedes crew. Eyes on him, the 21-year-old yielded to the pressure and began to shake his hips to the music in time with Lewis who led the dance in front of him. George’s inhibitions dissolved into the party mood as he downed the rest of his beer and was immediately supplied with another one by an alert mechanic. The mechanics chuckled between themselves, “that changeover took more than 2 seconds!” 

George woke the next morning, his head was pounding, _[so much for two beers then home George!]_ He picked up his phone to check the time and his messages, it was nearly noon and he had a message from Lewis, _“Hey man, you up? We are gonna leave at noon if you still wanna come to L.A. let me know.” [Shit! I’ve got just over 10 minutes.]_ He looked over into the corner of his room, his bag was already packed, _[well done drunk George!]_ he grinned to himself. He typed quickly, _“Yeah sounds like fun, quick shower and I will be ready in 5. Where should I meet you?”_ George swung his legs out of bed and headed for the shower room grabbing a bottle of water on the way and taking a long draught.

George was in and out of the shower in a flash grabbing his things quickly and heading out of the door. "Dude, what's up? Sleep alright?" Lewis beamed as George approached. "Hey man, sorry I'm late." George replied, Lewis smiled holding his arms open for a hug. "Bring it in." George gave Lewis a short hug and they made their way to the airport. 

The private plane was beautifully fitted with comfortable reclining leather seats and a lush carpet flooring. It wasn't long before they were in the air for the trip to L.A. George was brimming with excitement, heading to Los Angeles with Lewis would be amazing rubbing shoulders with his A-list friends. 

As they left arrivals there was a man with a board "Hammer." Lewis made straight for him closely followed by George. "Hey." Lewis greeted him, the driver nodded politely and turned to lead them to the carpark. They came to a halt at a tinted Mercedes where the driver opened the door for them to climb inside.

As the car pulled away Lewis turned to George, "we're going to Will.I.Am's place, hang out for a bit and then head to a bar later." He explained, George beamed excitedly, "sounds fantastic." It wasn't long before they were pulling into the drive of a large mansion, George took the impressive structure in, _[I could definitely live here!]_ He told himself. 

"Hey Will." Lewis beamed pulling the Black Eyed Peas singer in for a hug. "Lewis, welcome. And you must be George." Will smiled pleasantly at the lost looking Williams driver, holding his hand out, George shook it firmly. "So champ, I was watching yesterday. Congratulations!" Will.I.Am broke into a wider smile. "Thanks Will." Lewis beamed, "6 times, huh. You're on fire homie." Will.I.an grinned. "Please make yourselves comfortable." Lewis and George sat down while the popstar hurried off to sort a few chores.

“This place is insane.” George whispered to Lewis who beamed back at him, “It’s pretty sweet isn’t it.” “I know, and what a location, I wish I could go to the beach!” George grinned excitedly. “We can go to the beach if you want, Will is busy for now, we could hang out down there for a bit and then go into the city a bit later.” Lewis explained, George nodded along as Lewis described the options.

"Yo Will, we are gonna head to the beach for some rays is that aite?" Lewis called searching to find the popstar. The champion returned a few minutes later with a bag of towels. "Right let's go." Lewis grinned flashing a set of car keys at George, "Will gave me some directions to a private beach, unless you're on the hunt for some tail?" Lewis grinned, George could only blush and avoid Lewis' gaze. 

"Come dude!" Lewis chimed excitedly shuffling to the door. George stood up and followed him out to Will.i.am's convertible Mustang. The intense Californian sunshine shone down on them, a pair of young, fit British dudes in the States. Lewis drove them to an unmarked road where he turned off and parked up. “Right this is it.” He switched off the engine and grabbed his bag, George followed him and they both climbed out. They strode on to the soft sand to find the beach was deserted, it was just the two of them. Lewis lay down two towels and made himself comfortable, George lay down beside him.

“How does it feel to be the champion, AGAIN!” George started, Lewis beamed smugly, “I feel blessed man. Honestly, when they make you a Mercedes driver you will see just how good these guys are.” Lewis replied smiling under his sunglasses, George grinned back at him. “I look forward to it, but I won’t get the chance until you quit!” he chuckled. “Don’t be so sure man, Toto is watching everything you do and he’s worried about Charles and Max getting ahead of you, he thinks you’re the future.” Lewis replied reassuringly. “I hope you’re right.” George smiled, feeling a little better. “Did you bring any sunscreen by any chance, I’m roasting.” George asked, Lewis giggled at him, “course I did man” he rummaged through the bag throwing the Williams driver a bottle of sunscreen.

George took off his shirt and folded it neatly as a pillow then flicked the lid off the sunscreen pouring a generous helping and smearing it over his smooth skin. Lewis also picked up the bottle pouring himself a handful of cream smearing it over his body. There was a moment of awkward realisation for George and he glanced over to Lewis, “err Lewis do…?” “Yeah sure, roll over.” Lewis grinned. George lay on his front, his face resting into his T-shirt as Lewis poured more cream into his palm and began to spread it across the 21-year-old’s back. George already had an impressive tan, his slim back was smooth and muscly with a nice bronzed tint which Lewis surveyed as he rubbed the liquid slowly across George’s back.

_[Oh fuck!!!]_ George groaned, as Lewis’ hand moved slowly across his back George could feel himself appreciating the experience a little too much for his own liking. Lewis’ touch was firm as if he were trying to massage the Williams driver squeezing the muscles as his fingers ran over them. _[Fuck off Lewis!!!]_ George groaned to himself, feeling his cock filling out underneath him. Lewis rubbed his palms around George’s back in small circles moving down from his shoulders, over the ribs and down to the small of his back. George bit his lip trying to take his mind away from how good this all felt as Lewis reached the waist of his shorts, the 34-year-old teased George by dipping his little finger in the gap of his waistband before giving him a little tap, “done.” “Thanks.” George smiled up to Lewis, “Can you do me?” Lewis replied _[I would do you hard in the arse!]_ George’s boner growled angrily, “errr, yeah course.” George paused trying to delay as long as possible, pushing himself up with his right hand whilst trying to conceal himself discreetly with his left as Lewis assumed a similar position lying face down.

George poured the cream into his hand and began to spread it across Lewis’ back. The 6-time world champion’s physique was amazing, there wasn’t an ounce of spare body fat the skin just clung tightly to his thick muscles. A vast tattoo with a cross, angel wings and the phrase, _“still I rise”_ decorated his beautifully toned brown, smooth skin. As George’s fingers ran across Lewis’ toned back he surveyed the champ’s arse, his bum was plump and juicy, he had clearly been doing plenty of squats to cushion himself through his race weekends. 

Lewis cooed encouraging tones enjoying George’s gentle fingers sliding sensually across his skin. The 34-year-old smiled to himself as the creamy liquid felt stimulating with George’s fingers, within his own shorts Lewis could feel himself beginning to grow. _[Time to strike!]_ Lewis grinned. “How much do you remember of last night?” Lewis asked, George stopped stroking Lewis' back and thought to himself. "I remember drinking with Valtteri and then I remember dancing with you, then I woke up this morning with a throbbing head." George recalled. 

Lewis rolled back a little to face George better, "you don't remember us talking?" Lewis replied, George shook his head in embarrassment, "well, you asked what I was doing this week and I said I was coming to L.A. When you heard that you were practically begging me to come along so we spoke to Toto who said it's fine. You got all excited and said I was amazing..." "then I said I wanted to marry you because you're so amazing.'' George interrupted flushing pink. "Yes, you did." Lewis beamed, George's face dropped when he realised what he said next. "I didn't say anything after that right?" _[hopefully Lewis had forgotten.]_ Lewis nodded apologetically, you spent some time talking about my perfect black arse and then said you hoped we could be teammates so that I can sit on your face with it." Lewis finished. George gaped with no idea how to come back from that! Lewis sensed George’s embarrassment as the 21-year-old stared back at him with a blank expression. “...so I invited you to spend some time with me in L.A….brought you to a private beach…” Lewis explained watching the calculator in George’s brain finally kicking into gear followed by an innocent smile. “I’m with you now.” George giggled.

Lewis rolled fully on to his back allowing George to take in the champion’s chiselled body. The tattoos were religious and beautifully done. The Williams driver traced his fingers along them appreciating the faint embossed feeling on his gentle fingertips. Lewis lay back watching George’s hand wandering along his body, the 21-year-old’s biceps flexed as he moved downwards whilst his skinny forearms were covered with a generous forest of thin brown hairs.

Lewis was bulging through his shorts and he could tell George’s eyes hand landed on his tent. “Go for it.” Lewis beamed from under his sunglasses, “we’re alone.” he continued reassuringly. George reached down resting his hand on the older man’s bulge and gave him a firm squeeze. Lewis gave a gentle moan through his nose and George squeezed him again. Lewis reached down to his shorts and unbuttoned his fly, _[fuck me, he really his keen!]_ George beamed watching the Mercedes driver peeling open his shorts revealing his white Hugo Boss boxers.

George enjoyed the feeling of control over the older racer, Lewis’ desire to shoot a load was more than obvious but before he released the 34-year-old’s hard cock George traced his fingers over the fabric barely touching him. Lewis’ cock strained to be touched, pulsing through the soft cotton as George’s fingers touched him so faintly from he other side. The power was beginning to show in George’s own shorts, Lewis’ eyes widened in horror at the size of George’s bulge, _[If that’s how big he is constrained, how big is he unleashed!!!]_ Lewis reached out and joined in with George’s game of tease caressing the large bump a little firmer. George’s cock pulsed aggressively in response and with that the game of tease was over. The Williams driver closed his fingers around Lewis’ shaft and slowly moved his fingers downwards. 

Lewis exhaled softly, "that's nice" he whispered as George worked his pole. The Mercedes driver returned the favour, the 34-year-old’s hand slipped into George's shorts. Lewis' hand found George's bushy crotch, the older man beamed as he ran his fingers through the Williams driver's sweaty pubes. Moving his hand along the youngster’s pole, Lewis built a mental image of the Williams driver’s 8.5 inch cock. _[Thick]_ he told himself closing his fingers around the base, _[veiny]_ he smiled, sliding his hand along the long shaft up to the top, _[uncut]_ his hand reached the head and he took a moment to trace his fingers around. George shuddered, Lewis’ fingers knew how to tease him, they circled softly around the top part of his cock which responded pulsing wildly in appreciation.

George moved his face closer to Lewis’, their fingers rummaging within the other driver’s crotch, the heat between them began to rise. George’s eyes traced up Lewis’ toned body, the 34-year-old’s definition was perfect, his brown skin was smooth hugging close to the bulging muscles beneath it. The champion’s neck led up to his thin, groomed beard and moustache, over his full brown lips, his pierced nose and landed at his deep brown eyes. George stared into the Mercedes driver’s eyes, Lewis beamed straight back into the 21-year-old’s cool blue eyes and as their fingers explored each other’s crotches, their faces closed in and connected.

Lewis’ lips squeezed tightly against George’s, the hot breath of the 21-year-old’s exhaling travelled over the champion’s lips. George smiled, his idol’s beard tickled at his smooth skin and instinctively his hand reached up to caress the Mercedes driver’s groomed face. The Williams driver pushed his back into Lewis enabling his tongue to travel deeper into the older man’s mouth. Their tongues tussled energetically, slathering their saliva in a triumphant bond, their mouths closed together and they held a long kiss staring into deep each other’s eyes.

Who was going to give in to whom, or were they going to kiss forever. As the wind gently blew around them Lewis pulled away and sat upright before swinging his body around. They were now face to face with each others' crotches. In unison they pulled each others' shorts and took a moment to ogle the 7.5 and 8 inch poles in front of them.

George was first to swallow the throbbing cock in front of him, closely followed by Lewis. The pair of them tried valiantly to fit as much of the other boy’s cock in his mouth as he could but they were both large. George took Lewis’ hard black cock and pushed it to the top of his mouth. Lewis shuddered as his head scraped the roof of George’s mouth. Lewis tongued at George’s cock before swallowing it, _[man this guy is big]_ he smiled to himself sucking on George’s hard 8 inches. The champ's mouth expanded around George's thick shaft as he forced the 21-year-old’s meat to the back of his throat. As if they were perfectly synchronised the pair 69'd, capably swallowing the other guy's cock whilst moaning gently between breaths as their own pole throbbed excitedly.

Lewis was first to change pace, resting a hand on George's bum and squeezing it gently pulling George in as he bobbed on the other side. George grinned with his mouth full of Lewis' dick, the unmistakable feeling of nose burying into pubes told George his thick cock had made it as deep as it could go, and it felt gooooood. George tried to enjoy the job Lewis was doing on his cock but really he was even more interested in his own oral skills. For the first time George had bagged himself some black cock and he wanted to enjoy every minute of it, not just anyone's dick, his hero Lewis' big black dick. George's mind was focussed trying to record every movement of his lips sliding along the older man's throbbing meat. There was an unmistakable flavour to the smell of Lewis' pubes also, a fuller deeper musk to his body odour, it drove George's nuts wild, _[if his cock tastes this good, I can only imagine how good his arse tastes! He said you mentioned it last night, ask him, ask him.]_ George's mind argued. The 21-year-old plucked up the courage and pulled of Lewis' cock. "Hey Lewis, do you wanna sit on my face?" He asked boldly. "Maybe." Lewis grinned pulling off George's shaft. "Maybe?" "Maybe. How about we say this is sector one, so rimming is sector two, then how about for sector three, you fuck me?" The Mercedes driver smiled proudly. "Fucking deal." George beamed without hesitation. 

Lewis rolled on to his front, "entering sector two." He grinned back at George. The Williams driver shuffled around lining up behind the champion. Spreading Lewis' dark cheeks apart he beamed down on the beautiful brown hole in front of him. "You have a great arse." George told Lewis again before lowering himself down. The warm sweaty hole tasted just how George imagined, sweaty with plenty of musk after their journey and being sat out in the sun. Lewis murmured something ahead of the 21-year-old, something along the lines of "yeah lube up that hole" _[gladly.]_

Lewis' hole was neat, the hairs obviously trimmed to offer a clear view of his brown entrance. George pushed his face in nose-deep, running his tongue along the 34-year-old’s crack. Lewis groaned again, this time frustrated with his inability to get to his cock, it felt so good. _[This boy knows how to rim, I bet he knows how to fuck!]_ Lewis smiled excitedly. The Norfolk lad sucked deep into Lewis’ cavity, forcing warm encouraging moans from the champion. George’s tongue lapping at his entrance, Lewis could feel himself loosening in anticipation of the Williams driver’s fat cock.

George wasn’t going to make the older man wait long but he wanted to enjoy the moment while it lasted. George’s hands massaged Lewis’ juicy globes which stretched the Mercedes driver’s tasty ring. Lewis’ hole closed gently around the 21-year-old’s tongue as it firmly explored inside him. George took in a long deep breath through his nose and felt his cock pulse once more, the blue eyed Williams driver pulled back and rubbed his hard shaft against Lewis’ hole.

Lewis reached into the bag and removed a bottle of lube passing it backwards and bracing himself. George flicked open the lid and squeezed out some lube over his fingers. Lewis’ heart began to hammer in response to George’s fingers coating his entrance with the warm, viscous liquid. The Williams driver then turned his attention to his own 8 inch shaft, as the sun shone down George applied some lube to his hard pole. George's cock sparkled ready to go, he threw the lube aside and moved into position. 

Lewis could feel George weight shifting above him and he closed his eyes as the 21-year-old’s tip grazed his entrance. The champ concentrated, deep breaths and the Williams driver began to push. Lewis bit his lip as George's head split his hole apart, the bottom exhaled deeply and George responded with a gasp of his own as they slowly became united. Lewis focused on relaxing his muscles which George could feel. Resting his hand on Lewis' shoulder he smiled appreciatively as he sunk into the black boy's hole. Lewis' hole swallowed George's cock hungrily as the youngster's crotch closed in on his cheeks. 

Lewis felt George's pubes press against his pert cheeks and he sighed. The tall Williams driver lowered himself down and allowed his weight to push the rest of him down into Lewis. The Mercedes driver opened his eyes, the tranquil beach was the perfect setting for the future teammates to get closer together.

The young top began to pump the 34-year-old, his thick 8 inches throbbed as his knees pushed him up and his weight lowered him down. George placed his left hand on Lewis' arse as he pumped whilst his right hand moved stroked the older man's braided hair. Lewis cooed with satisfaction, the feeling of a thick white cock was the perfect continuation of the perfect weekend.

George picked up his pace, his knees held the Williams driver steady as his hips rammed into Lewis’ cheeks. The sound of the waves lapping against the shore helped to muffle the sound of the top’s excited crotch ricocheting against Lewis’ juicy arse. George’s balls took control of his entire body, as the juices flowed within them, _[fuck him harder]_ they demanded. “Fuck me George.” Lewis agreed, begging the Williams driver. _[YESSSSS]_ George’s mind and balls growled simultaneously. The top’s hips pulled him as far back as they dared before plunged 8 inches deep into Lewis’ welcoming hole.

Lewis desperately wanted to touch himself but the enthusiastic youngster gave him no room to reach himself. The bottom’s hard 7.5 inches rubbed between himself and the soft sand with the towel providing generous friction. "Can you let me up?" Lewis whispered to George as the sexy white top pressed his thick head deep into Lewis' widening hole. George repositioned his weight moving on to his knees and slid his hand under Lewis' belly gently pulling the bottom up onto his knees. 

The Williams driver's eyes travelled across the dark skin of Lewis' back and down to where his thick cock split the older man's arse. George straightened his back, resting his hands on Lewis' cheeks and pulled his cock back. Lewis moaned as most of the 8 inch pole left his hole, the 21-year-old watched the veins of his hard cock revealing themselves before he gripped the bottom’s cheeks and jabbed his cock back in again.

Lewis closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of the horny 21-year-old penetrating his ring. The bottom tingled with excitement, the sensation of George’s shaft sliding along his ring and up his insides made his cock pulse as he pumped himself. The tall top pulled Lewis back hard into his crotch, the Mercedes driver’s arse cheeks rippled under the weight of George’s body as he thudded into the sexy bottom. “Yeah Georgey, that’s the spot.” Lewis chimed. A proud grin spread across the Williams driver’s face, his thick white 8 inches buried deep into Lewis’ hole. The top’s white skin pressed beautifully against the bottom’s wonderful brown complexion.

Lewis’ fist pumped his weeping cock as the 21-year-old top plunged into Lewis’ arse cheeks. George's meaty cock stretching his insides forced a long groan of happiness swirling on the Californian breeze as his balls began to unload. George watched Lewis' back muscles tensing and relaxing uncontrollably as his orgasm swept through his body. The champ's tattooed back muscles tightened powerfully and the bottom thrust himself backwards into George's crotch to hold himself there. 

Lewis' wet cock throbbed hard as his fist ran over the head once more and he began to shoot. The bottom moved the towels they were on just in time to see his pearly white cream fire hard into the sand ahead of him. George slowly rolled back and forth inside him continuing to work Lewis' ring as he did. The hard blasts continued as the 34-year-old emptied his load on to the deserted beach. Lewis hadn't cum in a few days and it showed as his jizz fired nearly two metres ahead of him. 

George pulled his cock free of Lewis' arse as the older man continued to shoot and began to wank himself shuffling alongside the Mercedes driver. His hand squeezed tightly around his veiny shaft whilst his eyes watched Lewis shooting his load. The Williams driver grunted whilst the Mercedes driver groaned, Lewis fired two more thick volleys of cream across the golden sand ahead of him which darkened with his salty moisture. The champion’s hard cock throbbed as it emptied, panting he squeezed the last few drops of cum from his glistening head.

As Lewis’ orgasm ended George’s began, the 21-year-old’s hips thrusted forward instinctively as his balls emptied. It was Lewis’ turn to watch on mesmerised as George’s cock hardened before beginning to fire intensely. George’s body shuddered and he gave a long deep moan, his slit recoiled into his head and his cum shot high and hard into the air. The Williams driver closed his eyes as he pumped, his pole throbbing vigorously in his hand as it bounced between his shiny head and his bushy hilt. 

George could feel his balls firing his seed powerfully out in front of him. Lewis had the perfect view from side on watching the younger man's silk spraying out in front of him. The ropes continued to spurt from George, his young sack full of creamy juice, Lewis counted 8 heavy blasts of jizz joining Lewis’ on the Californian sand. One final limp shot of cum barely cleared the edge of the towel and George held his shaft up as the last of his sperm dribbled down his shaft.

Lewis beamed at the youngster as he reopened his eyes and gazed over to the Mercedes driver. "That was pretty awesome." Lewis grinned reaching over to the bag taking out some tissues and handing them to George. The 21-year-old took the tissues and began to mop up his softening pole. "Yeah, that really was!" George agreed. "What do you think we should do about that mess." He continued. Lewis glanced over the stained sand, "throw some water over it and then go jump in the sea." He grinned pulling a bottle of water from the bag, taking a swig then handed it to George. The Williams driver enjoyed a quick sip of water then handed the bottle back to Lewis who poured it over their mess whilst throwing sand over to cover. 

"Right, I'm going for a dip. You coming?" Lewis beamed. "I came a minute ago." George sniggered as he pushed himself up off the ground. "Last one in is a Nico Rosberg!" George shouted as he ran full pelt towards the water. "Cunt!" Lewis spat as he tried to chase after the youngster into the lapping, cool water. 

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story.

If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

I write these stories for fun, but I would greatly appreciate any contributions you are willing to give as a result. If you would like to make a donation then feel free to contact me on the email above.


End file.
